


O is for Obstetrician

by Jazzie



Series: A to Z of Danny Whump! [15]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 14:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9824765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazzie/pseuds/Jazzie
Summary: Protect and serve, all in a day's work for Danny.  Delivering a baby?  Not so much!





	

This was not how Danny had intended on spending his afternoon off.  His intention had been to go to the bank and then pick his daughter up from school and spend the rest of the afternoon doing whatever she wanted.

Instead he was sitting on the floor of the First Hawaiian Bank, along with six other customers and five staff while four armed men wearing ski masks waved automatic weapons about.  If that wasn’t bad enough, they’d searched the customers and discovered his gun and badge.  Needless to say the armed robbers weren’t thrilled at discovering that they had a member of 5-0 in their midst, any more than Danny was thrilled to be there.

Everyone’s cells had been removed and piled on the counter, so there was no chance of calling for assistance.  The bank manager was emptying the teller drawers at gunpoint, his glance falling every now and then on the dead body of the security guard that had bravely, but stupidly, tried to stop the four armed men.

Danny’s hands had been cuffed behind his back and round a metal pole that ran floor to ceiling with his own handcuffs, slightly away from the other customers and bank staff.  It gave him a chance to check that everyone was uninjured, with the obvious exception of the security guard. 

There were three women, one who had a small child with her; he couldn’t have been more than four, and two men.  None had received any injuries, all having done as they were told without protest.  The little boy was pressed into his mother’s side, small sobs wracking his body. 

At least once they were done the bank robbers would likely leave without harming anyone else, since they were wearing masks and nobody could actually identify them, not even Danny.  That was what he was hoping anyway.  How had his day gone to hell so quickly?  This time he couldn’t even blame Steve!

 

 

-5-0-

 

 

Steve sat in his office half-heartedly filling out his share of the current load of outstanding paperwork.  There was no case to distract him from it, no Danny ranting at him.  It was with some relief that he answered his ringing cell, glad of the distraction.  That feeling didn’t last long when he heard the voice on the other end.

“McGarrett,” he answered with his standard response when answering his cell without looking at the display.

“Uncle Steve?”

“Gracie!  What’s wrong?” he could hear the slight tremble in her voice.

“Is Danno there?  I tried his cell but he’s not answering.”

“No, he’s off this afternoon.  He left a while ago to come get you.”

“He’s not here,” the tremble became more pronounced.

Steve hurried out of his office waving Chin and Kono from theirs into the main area around the computer table, “Grace, I’m going to send Kono to get you, OK?  I want you to stay at the school until she arrives.”

“OK Uncle Steve,” she was using her best trying to be brave voice.

“She won’t be long Gracie,” Steve tried to reassure the obviously scared child.

“OK.”

“I’m going to hang up now and find Danno.”

“OK.”

Steve found it hard to disconnect the call but he needed to tell his team what was happening, so forced himself to hang up, “Danny didn’t show to get Grace and she can’t get him on his cell.  Kono get over to the school and pick her up, bring her back here.  Chin, track Danny’s phone.”

“Shouldn’t we call Rachel?” Kono asked even as she was pulling her keys out of her pocket.

“The reason Danny was having Grace this afternoon is because Rachel is on Maui for some fund raiser with Stan,” Steve informed her.

The woman nodded before jogging towards the door and pulling out her cell, the last words Steve heard were, “Gracie, it’s Kono, I’m on my way…”

Turning his attention back to his remaining team member now that he knew Kono was going to Grace, he waited for Chin to tell him what he’d found.

“His phone is showing up at Bishop Street,” Chin brought up a map with the GPS location, “First Hawaiian Bank.”

“He did say he needed to go to the bank before picking Grace up, perhaps it’s just taking longer than he thought it would,” Steve pressed Danny’s speed dial on his cell, after several rings it went to his partner’s voicemail.

“He’d answer his phone to Grace if she called, even if he was in the bank,” Chin pointed out unnecessarily, as Steve already knew that Danny only ever ignored Grace’s call if he was in the middle of a gun fight or something equally dangerous.

“Alright, let’s get to the bank and see if we can locate him,” decision made Steve hurried out of the offices with Chin hot on his heels.

The two men were both tense as they drove to the bank, as they drove down Bishops Street towards the corner that the bank sat on, they noticed Danny’s Camaro parked at the side of the road.  Steve quickly pulled up next to it, not caring if he was blocking traffic.  Chin hopped out and gave the car the once over but found nothing untoward.  Getting back in the truck he shook his head and Steve carried on down to the corner and pulled up at the side of the road just out of view of the bank.  If there was something going on in there he didn’t want to alert anyone to his presence.

There was a time when Steve would have thought his reaction was a little paranoid but since starting with 5-0 and working with Danny he knew better than to dismiss this out of hand.  This just wasn’t how Danny behaved, nothing came before his daughter.  If his partner hadn’t been able to pick Grace up for any reason he’d have called Steve.  That meant that something was more than likely wrong and that Danny couldn’t call anyone.

Steve motioned for Chin to stay put and he casually approached the doors to the bank as if he were just a normal customer.  He couldn’t say he was surprised when he found the blinds down so he couldn’t see in and the doors locked when he tried them.  There was no notice on the door stating the bank was closed for any reason.

Re-joining Chin beside the truck he took a deep breath, “I think there’s definitely something going on in there, doors locked, blinds down!”

They climbed back into the truck and Chin pulled out his cell and made a couple of phone calls as Steve was on his speaking to the Chief at HPD.  Chin finished his calls first and got Steve’s attention, the SEAL switched his phone to speaker, “I spoke to the head office, they don’t know of any reason for the bank to be closed.  They tried to contact the bank and there’s no answer.”

“There have been no emergency calls from the bank,” the Chief stated.

“Perhaps nobody had a chance to trigger it,” responded Steve rolling his eyes.

“I’ll send SWAT to your location and some units to close the surrounding area off,” the Chief wasn’t prepared to take any chances.  If McGarrett said there was something suspicious, then there was.

“Thanks Chief.”

“You’re in charge Commander, but I want to be kept updated on the situation.  I will call the Governor to let him know.”

“I’ll see if I can get hold of the blue prints for the building and find another way in,” Chin told Steve, returning to making calls while they waited for back up to arrive.  Danny would be proud that the SEAL wasn’t rushing in guns blazing, but even he wasn’t going to do that when he had no idea what was going on inside the bank.

 

 

-5-0-

 

 

A noise from the front door had all activity in the bank stopping.  The saying you could have heard a pin drop was very fitting.  Danny was holding his breath, hoping that nobody else was going to get hurt.  A few minutes passed and when there was no further sound, one of the armed men approached the doors and peered carefully out between the blinds.

“All clear,” the man’s gruff voice informed his cohorts.

Danny watched a very pregnant woman opposite him grimace slightly and wriggle in her position.  Taking a chance he spoke softly, “Are you alright ma’am?”

“I think my water just broke!” she exclaimed.

“Shut up!” the man that seemed to be in charge of the others came and stood by Danny, “Not another word cop or I’ll shoot you and leave you to bleed to death!”

“That lady needs to get out of here, her water broke!” Danny nodded his head in the woman’s direction.

“I thought I told you to shut up?!” the gunman didn’t want to shoot the cop if he could avoid it, so as a warning he struck Danny across the temple with the butt of his weapon.

“Ugh!” Danny groaned as he saw bright lights flashing as he reflexively closed his eyes.  There were shouts of protest from the other people being held.

“If you want the same treatment then carry on!” the gunman warned.

Danny opened his eyes to find the room spinning slightly, but shook his head in warning at the people grouped opposite him.  He didn’t want anyone getting hurt because of him.

Grunting the man walked back to where four back packs had been placed once the manager had finished filling them.  He signalled that the man should join his staff sitting on the floor.

“It’s been a pleasure.  Stay where you are and don’t move until we’re gone,” the lead gunman instructed.  He was sure that the dead security guard would be a deterrent to anyone wanting to play hero and the only person that might not be put off was handcuffed securely.

Each man threw a back pack over his shoulder before gathering at the doors.  Once they were unlocked the first man started to step out but paused then turned back into the bank, pushing his friends inside and locking the door again.

“What are you doing?” asked the man in charge.

“Something’s wrong.  Take a look,” suggested the man who’d been first out the door.

The other three all stood and moved the blinds aside slightly to see the road.  They had expected to see traffic and people, but there was nothing.  Then they spotted a movement at the corner of one of the buildings opposite, a man in an HPD uniform briefly stuck his head round the corner before disappearing again.

“Damn!  Someone must have tripped the alarm,” the alpha glared at the bank staff and raised his gun, “Who was it?”

“We didn’t have time…” the manager said quietly.

“The cops are out there!  Someone must have done something!” he removed a 9mm from his belt and removed the safety, pointing at the manager.

The man cowered but stood his ground, “Nobody could have!”

“It’s my fault,” Danny piped up.

Whirling round to face the cuffed detective the alpha held the gun on him, “How?”

“I was supposed to pick up my daughter from school an hour ago.  When I didn’t turn up she would have contacted her uncle and he would have tracked my phone,” he nodded his head towards the pile of cells.

Danny found himself on the receiving end of another blow, this time to his cheek with the 9mm, “You didn’t think to mention this before?!”

“I thought you’d be gone by the time it became an issue!  Her uncle must have raised the alarm earlier than I thought he would have,” quietly Danny thanked Super SEAL’s instincts, even as he waited for his vision to return to normal.

The pregnant woman gave a groan of pain drawing the man’s attention away from Danny momentarily, “What’s wrong with you?”

“I’m in labour!” she snapped back, unable to contain her frustration at the stupid question.

“Boss, let’s just get out of here!”

“They’ll have the building surrounded by now,” Danny warned, risking earning himself another blow to get the attention off the woman, “Get me my cell, let me call someone and try to help you out of this mess.”

“No, I don’t think so.  You sit there and be quiet.”

“At least let me help her,” he indicated the woman.

“What, are you a doctor now?”

“No but I watched my daughter come into this world, I can at least help make her comfortable,” he pointed out as another groan was torn from her.  Danny was worried as it seemed her contractions were close together and the labour was progressing quicker than he would have expected.

“You can’t help her, you’re cuffed,” pointed out another of the men.

“Then uncuff me and let me help her!”

“I don’t think so; we aren’t risking you being loose!”

“Where the hell am I going to go?” Danny was losing control of his mouth, which could lead to serious problems if he wasn’t careful, “I’ve sworn to serve and protect, which means I can’t leave these civilians here and if I was to even try to get away I’d be dead before I got twelve feet,” he was of course referring to the fact they were heavily armed and he wasn’t.

The woman groaned again, holding her stomach as well as the hand of one of the other women.

“If she doesn’t get help you’re putting her and the baby at risk!”  Danny pointed out.

“Let him help her,” one of the men spoke to the alpha, “I don’t want to be responsible for the death of a woman and child.”

The alpha turned to Danny and pointed the 9mm at him, an evil grin crossing his face.  The detective tried to control his breathing and not panic at the gleam in the man’s eyes.  There was a minute shift in the gun and the man pulled the trigger causing the women to scream and the little boy to burrow even closer to his mother with his hands over his ears.

 

 

-5-0-

 

 

It hadn’t taken long for SWAT to roll up with their command center, closely followed by HPD who started blocking off all the roads leading to the corner of Bishops Street and South King Street.

Steve sent officers to different areas to watch the bank for any signs of movement, then turned his attention to the team leader for SWAT, Lieutenant Akoni Fah, “We’ve got the blueprints for the building,” he indicated Chin who was now sat at a computer bringing up the blueprints on the plasma of the command center.

“We can get snipers on each of the three buildings on the other corners,” suggested Akoni, “That way if they make a break for it we might stand a chance of taking them out.”

“OK, but I’d rather get inside and take them down before they can make it to the street,” Steve stated.

The men were discussing various entries that could be used to gain access, from smashing through the front doors and using tear gas to a less obvious insertion, potentially from the roof and going down through the building.  They would need to access the building next to the bank on Bishop Street.  There was a parking structure that joined the two buildings; but it didn’t go up to the roof of the bank so maybe the roof was out.

They could, of course, use a chopper and rappel down from that, but the noise would give the game away.

“There’s no ledge in front of the windows so we can’t just send a line over on a grappling hook,” mused Akoni.

“We’ll have to use climbing gear, perhaps hammer some spikes into the building?” Steve placed his hand over his mouth giving it serious thought.

“Hang on a minute!  You want to risk trying to hammer some metal spikes into the side of a building?  You don’t even know that they’ll go in and if they do that they’ll hold your weight!” Chin felt the need to be the voice of reason since Danny wasn’t here to do it.  The New Jersey native would have a fit if he was listening to Steve at that moment, “Next you’ll be suggesting that you put suction cups on your hands and knees to crawl up the damn building like Spiderman!”

“Hey that’s a thought…”

“NO!  I was kidding Steve!” Suddenly Chin had a better understanding of why Danny said that Steve would cause him to have a stroke, because he increased his blood pressure so much.

“If the side of the building is smooth enough it could work though!” Steve nodded while Chin’s eyes popped out of his head at what the SEAL was suggesting.

The older detective was trying to figure out a way to bring Steve back to reality, when Kono bounced into the command truck.

“Hey Cuz.  Where’s Grace?” he asked, distracted for a moment from the task at hand.

“I called Kamekona to come and sit with her.  She wanted me to be out helping look for Danny.”

“Good.  Perhaps you can help talk some sense into Steve!”

“Huh?”

Chin quickly filled his cousin in on what the SEAL was thinking of doing but instead of getting her to back him up, he got a completely different response.

“Wow, that’s cool.  Can you really do that boss?”

Groaning Chin dropped into a chair and put his head in his hands in defeat.  Kono had gone dark side on him.  Damn he missed Danny.

Steve raised an eyebrow as if to say ‘what do you mean can I do that? Of course I can’.  He was about to verbalise that thought when a voice came over the radio.

“Shot fired, repeat shot fired in the bank!”

The three members of 5-0 froze, staring at each other.  “We need to make contact,” Chin stated, indicating the phone that they would use for negotiations.

“Chin, I want you to make the call.”

“Me?”

“Yes.  I’m going to be going in with SWAT and I can’t start negotiations if I’m not going to be here to continue them.  They’ll know something is up if the negotiator changes.”

“Of course you’re going in with SWAT,” Chin mumbled, “Fine.”

They all gathered round the phone as Chin dialled the number that would connect them through to the bank.

 

 

-5-0-

 

 

If Danny could have moved he would have grabbed his lower right leg where the bullet struck but of course his hands were still behind his back.

“Bring the woman over here,” the alpha pointed to an area near Danny, “Uncuff him,” turning to the detective, “You won’t even run twelve feet now!” he sneered.

One of the men released his hands from his cuffs, the keys for which had been found in the detective’s pockets.  Danny immediately flexed his wrists to get feeling back in his hands.  Naturally he went to grab at his leg and stop the bleeding but a voice stopped him, “No.  You can help her but you’re not to touch your own wound.  If the wound itself doesn’t stop you doing anything stupid, the eventual blood loss will!”

The woman was lowered to the ground near Danny and he dragged himself over to her, “Hi, my name’s Danny, what’s yours?”

“Kailani.”

“How far along are you Kailani?”

“I’m not due for another three weeks,” she gritted her teeth as another contraction ripped through her.

“How far apart are your contractions?”

“Two minutes,” Kailani replied once the contraction had passed.

“Is this your first baby?”

“Yeah, didn’t plan on having the baby in a bank!”

“Maybe they’ll donate some money to start a college fund,” quipped Danny trying desperately to make the woman relax for a moment between her contractions.

“Ha. Maybe. So have you done this before?”

“Delivered a baby?  No,” he replied honestly, “But I watched my daughter being brought into this world.  She’s eight now.”

Another contraction gripped Kailani and she grabbed hold of Danny’s hand as she breathed through the pain, just as they had shown her at the class she’d taken with her husband.

“Kailani, I’m going to need to see,” Danny indicated her skirt, blushing slightly but this was really no time for him to be coy.

“I know,” she whispered her own cheeks flushed already from the exertion.

“Have you got any blankets anywhere?” Danny asked the bank manager.

“Yes, we have several as part of an emergency kit.”

“I’m going to need it,” the detective looked at the alpha, who nodded at one of his men.  The bank manager was pulled to his feet and taken to collect the emergency kit.  A few minutes later he was back and placed the bag and blankets next to Danny before being pushed back with the others.

Danny immediately opened a couple of the blankets and laid them out on the floor, he then helped Kailani to move so she was laying on them.  Opening the first aid kit he pulled out some latex gloves and put them on.  “I’m going to need some help.”

“No.”

“Look I need someone to prop her up when it’s time for her to push.”

Giving a long suffering sigh the man indicated that one of the women should come over.  Kneeling beside Kailani she introduced herself, “I’m Olina.”

“Olina, can you please help Kailani with her underwear?” Danny asked respectfully.  He was going to have no choice but to look under this woman’s skirt but he wanted to make it as easy for her as possible.

Once Kailani was settled with her underwear gone and her skirt pulled up to her knees Olina settled behind her so that Kailani could rest back against her.

“I’m going to take a look now Kailani,” receiving a nod Danny lifted her skirt as discreetly as he could, so that only he could see what was happening, “OK, no sign of the baby’s crown yet.”  Danny took the opportunity to go through the first aid bag and sort out what he’d need.  There were packs of sterile gauze that he would need to clean the baby’s mouth and nose.  A pair of scissors if he needed to cut the umbilical cord, but he was really hoping that these guys would let the woman go before he truly had to deliver the baby.

Just then the phone rang through the bank.  Danny waited as he watched the alpha approach but still watching Kailani closely.

“What?” barked the alpha into the phone.

“My name is Chin, who am I speaking to?” the voice on the other end was calm.

“The man in charge.”

“What should I call you?”

“Bob,” the man gave the first name that wasn’t his that popped into his head.

“Alright Bob, is anyone hurt?  We heard a gunshot.”

“Everyone’s fine.”  
“Can I speak to someone to verify that?”

The other woman was pulled to her feet, the little boy with her still clinging to her as she was pushed towards ‘Bob’, “Tell him everyone’s fine,” he pressed a button on the phone to put it on speaker so he could hear.

“Hello.  We’re fine,” she wanted to tell them about the man that was bleeding from a gunshot wound but the same gun used to do that was pointing at her.  She glanced at Danny who gave an almost imperceptible shake of his head.

“How many of you are there?”

“Twelve.  Including a pregnant woman in labour and my four year old son,” the woman quickly supplied.

“That’s enough!” ‘Bob’ shoved the woman back towards the others, “I want you to pull all the police back and get me a helicopter.  You’ve got an hour or I put a bullet in one of the hostages,” he hung up the phone.

Danny had recognised Chin’s voice.  That meant that Steve was no doubt contemplating a SEAL type rescue, he just hoped it was sooner rather than later.  Another cry from Kailani brought his attention back to the woman before him.

 

 

-5-0-

 

 

“Did she say that there’s a pregnant woman in labour in there?” Kono asked.

“Yes, she did.  Along with eleven other hostages,” Chin confirmed.

“An hour doesn’t give us much time, whatever we’re going to do, we need to do it soon,” Akoni pointed out.

“I had hoped they’d let us speak to Danny,” Steve sighed, wondering if his friend had been shot.  He didn’t trust that everyone was fine, the woman on the other end of the line had, in all likelihood, had a gun shoved in her face and was told to say nobody was hurt, “Come on, we’re going to try to get into the building from the one next door.”

“Steve…”

“It’s the only way Chin.”

“I know, just be careful.”

“I will.  Kono, stay here with Chin.  If there’s a need to go in the front I want you both here to control things.”

“Got it Boss,” although she didn’t like not going with Steve she knew he’d feel better if she and Chin were on the ground in case his plan failed.

Akoni, Steve and two other SWAT officers made their way round to the building next door to the bank.  It took longer as they had to go a back way to ensure they weren’t seen.  They climbed the seven floors to the top of the building and then ran across the top of the parking structure joining the two buildings.  There was a tower with no windows that separated the parking lot from the building that housed the bank.  Checking the construction they had a quick discussion about which method they would use and decided to try spikes.

Akoni passed one to Steve and he hammered it into place, it seemed the sound was deadened by the material the spike was being inserted into, since it barely made a sound.  Once there were four in place Steve donned a harness and rope then grabbed a hold and pulled himself onto the spikes, he clipped the rope to the one his left hand was holding onto and then using the fact he was secured to that spike he reached out and hammered in another one. 

He kept going until he had made it across the width of the tower and was at the nearest available window.  Steve made sure he was secured before freeing both his hands and reaching into the pockets of his cargoes where he’d stashed a glass cutter.  He used it to cut a large hole in the glass to enable him to climb through.  Akoni and his two officers followed using the line that Steve had secured. 

Huddled together inside the empty office they quickly headed out.  HPD had been unable to evacuate the building the bank was in without alerting the armed robbers and now that they knew the police were on scene, they didn’t want to make the people in the building targets as they were evacuated, so a call had been made and the management had quietly moved everyone to the top floor.

“Chin, we’re in,” Steve spoke over his mic.

“You’ve got twenty minutes until the deadline,” Chin reminded his boss.

“Copy that.”  Steve signalled the other three men with him to follow him to the stairs and the ground floor.

Outside Kono had led a team of another three SWAT officers to wait at the side of the building out of sight.  If Steve needed back up, it wouldn’t be far away.

 

 

-5-0-

 

 

“OK Kailani, I can see the head.  You need to push now,” Danny told the woman whose baby he was trying to deliver.  He was also trying to sound like he knew what he was doing, even if he really didn’t.  The last thing the woman needed was for him to freak out!

“Come on Kailani,” Olina encouraged from her position behind, both her hands in each of Kailani’s.

“That’s it, keep pushing, you’re nearly there,” if Danny felt out of his depth it didn’t show in his voice.

The contraction passed and Kailani collapsed back against Olina panting.  Sweat was dripping off her hair and running down her red face, “I’m so tired.”

“I know you are, but not long and you’ll be holding your baby in your arms and all of this will seem like a distant memory,” he smiled at her, remembering how Rachel had gone from a screaming, sweating, banshee as she pushed their daughter out, to a puddle of molten goo as she held Grace for the first time.  She was still sweaty but all her attention was focused on that tiny bundle in her arms.

“Easy for you to say!” she retorted.

“Yeah, it is, but I’m gonna get you through this.”

“Arrgghh, here comes another one!”

“OK, push.  Come on, keep pushing…”  Danny placed his hands so that as the baby eased its way out the head slid slowly into his supporting hands, “That’s it, heads out, you need to stop pushing,” he grabbed the sterile swabs and held the packet for Olina to open, once it was he reached in and pulled out the gauze and cleaned the baby’s nose and mouth to clean away the fluid from its airway.  Once this was done he placed his hands to guide the shoulders out and then the baby was held completely in his hands.  There was silence for a brief moment and then the baby screamed long and loud, announcing its arrival.

Danny grinned at Kailani and Olina, “You have a beautiful baby girl,” he wrapped the baby in one of the remaining blankets and handed her to her Mom while he waited for the placenta, which he knew was still to come.  Danny had purposely not cut the cord as he had nothing to tie it off with.

Kailani looked at her baby with tears pouring down her sweat streaked face and smiled the same kind of smile Danny had seen on Rachel’s face as she looked at Grace.  His own eyes glistened with tears.  “Thank you,” Kailani said as she looked at the man that had safely delivered her baby, gratitude shining through the smile she gave him.

Once the placenta was delivered and he had shifted it so that Kailani could lay down with the baby without the umbilical cord getting caught or pulling, he laid a blanket over her, “We’ll get you out of here and to hospital soon.”

Danny removed the gloves he had been wearing and changed position, he was then reminded of the fact that he had a gunshot wound in his leg and hissed at the pain moving had caused.  Looking down he noticed a significant amount of blood.  Not enough to kill him, at least not yet, but the wound was still bleeding.  Really it needed to be bandaged.  Looking at the first aid kit next to him and to ‘Bob’ he started to reach for some gauze to press against it.

“No!” ‘Bob’ snarled, taking the bag out of reach, “Cuff him again.”

One of the men approached Danny and that’s when Steve made his move.

 

 

-5-0-

 

 

Steve, Akoni and the two SWAT officers were standing outside the door that entered into the bank on the ground floor.  It seemed that their robbers had overlooked the fact that the door was there as it was unlocked.

Opening it so that they could see in, Steve saw his partner on the floor near two women and several feet away, on the opposite side of the space, were nine others including the little boy.  Steve could see that there were four men armed with automatic weapons, as well as a 9mm that the one nearest Danny was waving around.

The SEAL signalled for Akoni and one of his officers to get to the counter that all the armed men had their backs to, so that they could get round the other side of the room.  Nodding in agreement the two men quietly slipped out.  When they reached the other end of the counter they waited for Steve’s signal.

Steve heard the man order Danny to be cuffed again and he knew that having Danny free to help would give them an even better chance, so he quietly slid into the room with the other SWAT officer beside him and then signalled to Akoni.

“5-0 drop your weapons!” shouted Steve, taking aim at the man who had ordered Danny to be cuffed.

“HPD drop your weapons!” shouted out the three SWAT members at the same time, each taking aim at one of the armed men.

Danny recognising his partner as he saw him slipping out the door out of the corner of his eye, instinctively moved closer to the two women nearest him, putting himself between them and the weapons.

Assessing their situation quickly, the armed robbers soon realised they’d been out manoeuvred and dropped their weapons.  Danny wouldn’t say he was disappointed that there hadn’t been any need for Steve to shoot ‘Bob’, as it meant no innocent bystanders were in the line of fire, but he would have liked to have seen the man with an extra hole somewhere on his body if he was being honest.

“We’re clear, repeat, we’re clear,” Steve spoke into his mic as he covered the SWAT officers as they secured their prisoners and then went to open the front door to allow others in to assist with the removal of the robbers and the hostages.

Having made sure that he’d done his job, Steve now felt he could check on his partner, “Danny!”

“Steve, we need an ambulance.”

“Are you OK?” he could already see the cuts across Danny’s temple and cheek where he’d been struck.

“I’m fine Super SEAL.  Kailani and her new baby need to go to the hospital to be checked out,” he moved slightly to reveal the women behind him, neatly covering up his bleeding right calf.  Any blood on the floor near Kailani would likely be assumed as being hers.

“Chin, can you get the EMTs in here please.  We have a woman and a newborn that need to go to the hospital.”  Steve called over his mic as he knelt down next to Kailani to take a peek at the bundle wrapped in her arms, “She’s beautiful.”

“Thank you,” Kailani replied looking into his kind eyes.  She glanced at Danny who was talking to Olina and making sure she was alright, “Danny needs the hospital,” she almost whispered, “One of the men shot him in the leg to stop him from running if he let him help me.”

Steve wasn’t sure how he managed to not start yelling at his partner, but he kept calm so as not to frighten the sleeping infant.  Instead he got up from where he knelt and moved back to his partner’s side just as Chin and Kono, with a pair of their favourite EMTs in tow, finally made it through the door after the robbers and other hostages had been removed.

“Let me see.”

“Huh?”

“Danny do _not_ play dumb with me.  Kailani told me that you’ve been shot, so let me see.”

 “It’s just a flesh wound,” Danny looked over his shoulder at the woman and she gave him an innocent smile before turning her attention back to her baby.

“I don’t care if it’s the tiniest scratch and requires a magnifying glass for me to see it.  Show.  Me,” growled Steve.  Sighing Danny moved so that his left leg was no longer covering his right calf, “Danny!  That’s not a flesh wound.  There’s no exit wound which means the bullet is still in there.”

“It’s fine.”

“It’s been bleeding since he was shot,” Olina pointed out helpfully as she was ushered out of the building by Akoni.

“Andy, you take care of Kailani and her baby, I’ll go and see what Danny’s got himself into this time,” Jake told his partner.  Moving over next to Steve he shook his head as he saw the bullet hole, “Really Danny?”

“What?  All I wanted was to pay some money into Grace’s savings account….” At his daughter’s name his eyes found Steve’s again.

“She’s fine.  Kono picked her up from school and Kamekona is at the Palace with her,” Steve assured his partner as Jake cut open Danny’s pants and inspected the wound.

“OK, I’m going to put a pressure dressing on to help stop the bleeding and then we’re taking you to Queens,” Jake informed him.

“Do you need me to request a second ambulance?” Steve asked.

“As long as Kailani doesn’t mind sharing, Danny can sit in one of the chairs as we transport her.”

“I don’t mind,” Kailani told Jake as Andy settled her on the gurney, “He did deliver my baby after all.”

Andy and Jake exchanged looks of amazement at this before turning them on Danny, “You delivered a baby?”

“Yes,” Danny figured he was going to be asked that question a lot as more people found out what had happened.

“Well, OK then.  Are you thinking of changing career?”  Jake grinned at him.

“Hmm, it would mean I’d get shot at less…” Danny chuckled at his partner as he glared at him.

“Chin, Steve, do you think you can help Danny out to the bus while I help Andy with Kailani?  He shouldn’t put any weight on that leg!” instructed Jake.

Both men stepped up to either side of their friend and reached down to hook their hands under his armpits to get him to his feet, well foot since he could only use his left.  They looped their hands around his waist and each took an arm over their shoulders, which of course meant Steve had to stoop considerably, then the three made their way slowly out to the ambulance and deposited Danny in the back and into the capable hands of Jake.

“We’ll see you at the hospital,” Steve assured his partner, “I’ll get Kono to collect Grace.”

“Thanks,” Danny smiled.  The doors were closed but he still couldn’t let the façade drop as he didn’t want to upset Kailani. 

Jake knew his patient well and could see the pain lines starting to form.  Without a word he slipped an IV into the back of Danny’s hand, hung a bag of saline and administered some morphine, “You don’t need to put a brave face on now you know.”

“I’m OK Jake, just wasn’t the afternoon I was expecting!”

“That makes two of us,” Kailani stated, “I need to get hold of my husband and tell him what’s happened.  He missed out on seeing our little girl being born,” she said sadly.

“He’ll understand.  Not like you could control it,” Danny squeezed her hand gently.

The ambulance pulled up outside Queens, Kailani and the baby were unloaded first and then Danny was helped out and lowered into a wheelchair. 

Once settled onto a gurney in an ER trauma cubicle, Doctor Jensen arrived, not exactly happy to see Danny back in the ER, again! 

“I think I’m going to get a room in the ER named just for you Danny!”

“Hey, come on, it’s not like I’m the only member of 5-0 to land in here regularly!” protested Danny.

“Fine, we’ll get a room dedicated to 5-0, with a full time staff!” Doctor Jensen removed the bandage from the wound, “This needs to be cleaned thoroughly, as well as the wounds on his temple and cheek please,” he instructed Nurse Eve who had followed him in, “Also need an x-ray to make sure the bullet didn’t impact the bone and break it.”  Doctor Jensen then proceeded to give Danny a thorough exam to make sure that the blows he’d received hadn’t caused a concussion.

“Yes Doctor,” Eve smiled at Danny before arranging for him to be taken to x-ray.

 

 

-5-0-

 

 

“Danno delivered a baby?” Grace asked Kono for probably the tenth time since she’d picked her up from the Palace.

“Yes,” she replied, giving up on saying any more.

“So why is he in hospital?” she wanted to know.

“Steve, I’ll let you handle this,” Kono said to her boss as he returned to the waiting area with a drink for Grace.

“What’s that?”

“Grace wants to know why Danny is in the hospital.”

“You didn’t tell her?” Steve’s eyebrow shot up.

“I tried, but she kind of latched on to the fact that he delivered a baby!” shrugged Kono.

Steve sat down and pulled Grace on to his lap, “One of the men that was robbing the bank hurt Danno, so he needs to be checked out.”

“Oh, OK.  He’s alright though?”

“He’s going to be fine.  Doctor Jensen is looking at him right now.”

“OK.  Uncle Steve?”

“Yes Gracie?”

“Did he really deliver a baby?”

“Yes, he did.  I’m sure when he’s feeling better he’ll tell you all about it.”

“Ewww, no.  That’s gross.  I don’t want him to tell me about it!”

Steve shook his head and hoped that Doctor Jensen wouldn’t need to keep his partner long, since Grace was being a little more difficult than usual.

 

 

-5-0-

 

 

Doctor Jensen stepped out into the waiting room to find the rest of 5-0 waiting for him.  “Afternoon,” he greeted them all, waving them back into their seats as he sat down with them, Kono chose that moment to take Grace to get something to eat, to enable the doctor could speak freely, “Danny is fine.  He has a wound on his temple and cheek but neither needed stitching, just some butterfly strips.  The x-ray on his leg came back, there were no broken bones.  The bullet struck the calf muscle.  I removed the bullet and stitched him up.”

“No operation?”

“Nope, it wasn’t necessary.  The bullet hadn’t penetrated deep enough and a local anaesthetic to the area was sufficient.  He did lose a good amount of blood so we’re giving him a transfusion.  Once that’s complete he can go home, but he will have to use crutches for a couple of weeks to avoid pulling the stitches.  You can go and sit with him while the blood transfusion runs its course if you like.”

“Thanks Doctor Jensen,” Steve smiled gratefully, glad that Danny was going to be allowed home, even if that meant his place.

When Kono and Grace returned they all trooped through to Danny’s cubicle to sit with him and found him fast asleep.

“Chin, can you swing by Danny’s place and pick up some things for him and Grace?  Danny will be staying with me for a couple of weeks and since Grace is staying with him…”

“Yeah sure boss.  Grace, would you like to come with me?”

“I want to stay here with Danno.”

“I’ll come with you Cuz.”

“See you at your place for dinner then Steve?”

“Yeah, OK.  Pick up some steaks and I’ll throw them on the grill.”

Grinning at the prospect Chin and Kono left.  Steve and Grace settled in a chair next to the bed and waited for Danny to be ready to leave.

An hour or so later a groan from the man in the bed alerted his visitors to the fact he was waking up.

Steve stood up and placed Grace on the bed, “Come on Danno, time to wake up!”

“Ugh.  Who allowed the party in my head?” Danny groaned as he opened his eyes.

“That bad huh?  I’ll track down Doctor Jensen and ask him for something to help with that.”

Danny smiled gratefully as Steve left the room, “So Monkey, are you OK?”

“Yeah.  You’re OK, so I’m OK,” she smiled at her Dad.

Steve returned with some pills and a cup of water, “Here you go, this should help with your head,” he waited as Danny took them before speaking again, “I bumped into someone outside and they’d like to see you.  Are you up for another couple of visitors?”

“Uh, sure,” Danny replied, not really sure who it could be.

Steve pulled back the curtain to reveal Kailani in a wheelchair, her baby in her arms and a tall, handsome Hawaiian man pushing the chair.

“Danny, I want you to meet my husband, Liko.  Liko, this is Danny, he delivered your daughter.”

Liko stepped around the wheelchair and reached out to shake Danny’s hand, “Thank you doesn’t seem quite enough.”

“It’s more than enough and you’re welcome,” Danny shook the other man’s hand and smiled, “This is my daughter, Grace and my boss Steve McGarrett.”

Liko and Kailani shook hands with Steve and even with Grace, who smiled shyly.  Liko reached down to take the baby from his wife, “Would you like to hold her?”

“I would love to,” Danny replied as Steve adjusted the head of the bed for him to help him sit up further.  The detective ignored the dizzy spell and focused on the tiny bundle he was being passed.

Grace leaned over and peered at the face poking out from the blanket, “She’s all wrinkled!”

“Grace!” Danny reprimanded his daughter.

The others chuckled and Kailani agreed, “She is a little.”

“So were you when you were born Monkey and you were still the most beautiful thing in the world as far as I was concerned!”

“Have you given her a name yet?” Steve asked.

“Actually we wanted to talk to you about that Danny,” Liko said.

“Oh?” he couldn’t fathom why they’d need to speak to him.

“We would like to give her a middle name that honours the man that delivered her,” Kailani told him.

“You don’t have to do that!”

“We know, but we’d like to.  Her middle name would be Danielle.”

“If that is what you would like her middle name to be, then it’s I who would be honoured,” the New Jersey man blushed.

“Then that’s settled.  Danny, meet Maylea Danielle.”

“That’s a beautiful name.  Nice to meet you Maylea,” Danny smiled down at the bundle as she opened her eyes, “I hope you’ll stay in touch and let me know how’s she’s doing?” he asked.

“Absolutely,” Kailani said, “you’re part of our Ohana now Danny.”

Steve reached over to the table where Danny’s wallet had been put, opened it and pulled out one of his cards for him, “All his contact information is on there, with the exception of his home address of course!”

“Now it’s time for us to get this little one back to the nursery, we promised we wouldn’t be long.  They want to keep Kailani and Maylea overnight just to be safe.”

Danny handed the little girl back to her parents and wished them well.  A sense of wistfulness came over him after they left.  He would have loved to have more children.  It had to be the hardest but most satisfying job in the world.  Grace sensed her father’s mood and moved up the bed to envelope him in a hug like only she could provide.

“Love you Danno.”

“Love you more Monkey.”


End file.
